finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey VI
Destiny Odyssey VI, titled Strength for Whom? or The Chosen Path, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows Terra Branford's search for her crystal. It takes place after Onion Knight and Cloud Strife have already obtained their crystal. It is the fourth storyline to finish. It is one of the hardest of the ten Destiny Odysseys with a difficulty rating of five stars. Story Terra is continuing to travel with the Onion Knight in search of her crystal after the Knight finds his own. Terra is very anxious and worried, wondering why she lost her memories earlier on. Onion Knight promises to protect her and the two continue onward. As they journey Terra admits she's concerned over her lack of progress towards her Crystal. Onion Knight shows her his and tells her someone told him that the Crystal appears when you follow your strongest feeling. Terra doesn't have such a feeling yet, but Onion Knight assures her she'll find her Crystal eventually. Eventually Kefka appears to them and taunts Terra with her forgotten memories, telling her she's more suited to serving under Chaos due to her destructive powers. Kefka tells her about when she attacked Onion Knight, and the frustrated Onion Knight attacks Kefka. Kefka teleports them both away in a rage, leaving Terra to continue on alone. Hesitant about fighting the manikins by herself, Terra reluctantly continues and manages to defeat them, but Kefka's words still trouble her. Suddenly Terra's powers begin to overwhelm her. Cloud appears and attacks her without a word. Terra wins, and Cloud tells her he fought her to calm her powers, unsure of what else to do. Terra tells him what happened to Onion Knight, and Cloud decides to accompany her to rescue him. Cloud asks Terra why Kefka is targeting her, and she tells him Kefka desires her powers, and she has to keep moving forward in spite of her fears and hesitations. Cloud shows her Firion's wild rose and tells her that Firion can keep fighting because he has a dream he wants to see fulfilled. Terra admits she never had a dream because it frightened her to think about the future, but now feels inspired by Firion's dream and decided to fight to see a world like the one he dreams of, where flowers can bloom and she doesn't have to be afraid. Eventually, the duo find Kefka, who tries to tempt Terra into allying with him, but Terra has new confidence and refuses to submit. This enrages Kefka, and the Cloud of Darkness appears and attacks Cloud, who is saved by a sudden appearance from the Onion Knight, leaving Terra to battle Kefka. After initially fleeing from him, Terra faces Kefka and finally overcomes her fear of her power in order to defeat him. Kefka fades and Terra obtains her Crystal. The three continue on to Cosmos' throne together, Terra silently reciting that even if a dream is insignificant, it can give a person the strength they need to see their dreams come true. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey VI-1 The first stage consists of two paths with two Battle Pieces blocking the way, the top path with one Battle Piece and a Treasure Chest, and a bottom path with four Battle Pieces with 2 DP. The stage is very straight-forward with no hidden enemies or items and only basic Battle Pieces. The player begins with five Destiny Points. Due to the placement of the enemies, it is easy to chain them to conserve DP. Begin by defeating the Phantasmal Girl at B2, then move to B4 where the Berserk Phantasmal Harlequin will automatically attack, followed by the False Hero. Continue on to E5 and chain the two enemies there, then move to the Stigma of Chaos to finish the stage with three DP. Destiny Odyssey VI-2 :"A fearsome strength of unknown depth. And a girl toyed with by fate..." The second stage consists of six Battle Pieces (one of them hidden), a Potion and a treasure chest. Two locked areas bar the path to the Stigma of Chaos. The player begins with five Destiny Points. To maximize their DP, the player should begin by moving to G5 and chaining the Capricious Reaper and the Phantasmal Harlequin to open the locked area at E4. Then they must either defeat the Delusory Knight at B5 or the Transient Lion at D3 to move into position to fight the Fallacious Tree at A4, opening the path to the Stigma of the Chaos. If the player chooses to fight the Transient Lion, they will still have to fight the Delusory Knight in a chain once they defeat the Fallacious Tree. | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = None | Accessories = Gaia Ring, After 30 Seconds, After 60 Seconds, After 90 Seconds, After 120 Seconds, After 180 Seconds | Brave Attacks = Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (ground), Scatter Spray Blizzaga (midair) | Summon = None | HP Attacks = None | Other Info = Defeat to unlock locked area at E4 | DP Chance = Win within 10 seconds for +1 DP. }} Destiny Odyssey VI-3 :"An impenetrable wall... Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the girl." A Expert Battle Piece blocks the player from claiming a rare chest with a Mage's Staff. The summonstone for Demon Wall can be found here as well. Cloud is the boss of the stage. The player begins with five Destiny Points. The player's course is initially set - defeat the Delusory Warlock at A4, then the Ephemeral Phantom at C5. Mode to G4 to fight the Transient Witch at G3, then making the Potion at G5 appear. Move to E1 and defeat the Capricious Reaper and Phantasmal Harlequin to earn two more DP, then move to the Cosmos Piece to finish the stage with five DP. | Attack = 41 | Defense = Varies | Luck = 19 | Brave = Varies | Weapon = Varies | Head = Power Armlet | Hand = Varies | Armor = Cotton Robes | Accessories = None | Brave Attacks = Knight's Blade, Knight's Axe, Knight's Arrow | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Great Attractor, Shockwave Pulsar, Apocalypse | Other Info = Defeat to make Potion appear at G5 | DP Chance = Win the battle for +1 DP. }} Destiny Odyssey VI-4 :"Hope does not illuminate only one. It shines on all those around..." This stage is very straight-forward: there are no hidden enemies or items and all the Battle Pieces are grouped together in the center of the stage to block the path to the Stigma of Chaos. The player begins with four Destiny Points. To earn the most DP possible, the player should move to C4 first and chain all three enemies there, putting them up to eight DP. Then move to D3, chain the Phantasmal Harlequin at E3 with the Counterfeit Wraith at D2 to open the path forward, then move to the Stigma of Chaos to end the stage with seven DP. | Weapon = Rod of Wisdom | Head = Hairpin | Hand = Silver Bangles | Armor = Varies | Accessories = None | Brave Attacks = Waggle-Wobbly Firaga (ground), Scatter Spray Blizzaga (ground), Lickity-Split Thundaga (midair), Extra-Crispy Firaga (midair) | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Hyperdrive, Forsaken Null (ground), Havoc Wing (midair), Trine (midair) | Other Info = Appears after attaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win the battle for +2 DP. }} Destiny Odyssey VI-5 :"She has long questioned what she is. By following the strongest feeling in her heart, perhaps she can find the answer..." The final stage has many Battle Pieces hidden that spawn when other enemies are defeated or items are taken. Kefka awaits the player at the end of the stage. The player begins with four Destiny Points. To end with the most DP possible, the player should go to D2 and defeat the Imitation Despot, then the Fallacious Tree that appears behind them. Then move to G2 and chain the Phantasmal Girl Ultimate Battle Piece with the Transient Lion and the Delusory Warlock to earn four DP for a total of eight, then move to the Chaos Piece to finish the stage with seven DP. | Attack = 62 | Defense = 58 | Luck = 25 | Brave = Varies | Weapon = Rod of Wisdom | Head = Beret | Hand = Mythril Bangle | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Gaia Ring, After 30 Seconds, After 60 Seconds, After 90 Seconds, After 120 Seconds | Brave Attacks = Blizzard Combo (ground), Blizzara (midair), Holy Combo | Summon = Demon Wall | HP Attacks = Tornado (midair), Meltdown, Ultima | Other Info = Appears after attaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win the battle for +2 DP. }} | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Derelict, Arcane Resin, Soul of the Sovereign, Phoenix Down | Brave Attacks = Beat Fang | Summon = Mandragora | HP Attacks = Blasting Zone | Other Info = Defeat to make Delusory Warlock at G1 appear | DP Chance = Get a critical hit within 10 seconds for +1 DP. }} es:Odisea del destino VI Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines